


Mommy

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Mommy!kink, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I love your writing! I know this is really weird Lol. I was wondering if you could write one where Dean and the reader have been dating for a while and Dean decides to tell her one of his kinks (that he thinks is weird) and he gets all flustered and leaves but when he comes back the reader tells him it isn’t weird and they try it? And a smutty ending (if that wasn’t kinda obvious) Lol AND Hi! First, I want to say that you’re an awesome writer! Now for the request. This might be kinda weird (nobody else I asked will write it), but since you’ve written some daddy!kink, I thought I’d ask. I was wondering if you could write a fem!reader x Dean fic where he has a mommy!kink and calls the reader mommy while she rides him, maybe kinda sub!dean/dom!reader. AND Wow your writing is amazing! If you don’t mind can you write a sub!dean oneshot? Thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy

Warnings: Language, smut, Mommy!kink, very light spanking, dom!Reader/sub!Dean

Fic:

Dean’s hands slide up your sides, pushing your shirt up over your head. As soon as the material is gone, you reach behind you and unhook your bra, pulling it down so that your breasts fall free from the cups. Dean instantly leans in, cupping your breasts in his hands while sucking one of your nipples between his lips. You card your fingers through his hair, moaning as he draws your nipple out between his teeth.

Shifting on the bed, you shimmy out of your pants and panties, tossing them off to the side. You reach for the button of Dean’s pants, but he catches your wrists. “C-can I ask you something?” Dean asks.

“Of course you can, what is it?” you ask in return.

“It’s just, well, we’ve been together for a while now and I know we haven’t done anything really kinky, but I was wondering if maybe you’d be willing to try something with me,” Dean tells you.

“Sure Dean,” you respond, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, you know how some people have a Daddy kink?” he asks.

“You want me to call you Daddy?” you ask playfully.

“Well, actually…” Dean begins, but you cut him off.

“Or big brother?” you ask, your lips brushing his ear, “And I can be your baby sister.” You kiss his cheek and jaw, waiting for him to answer.

“I kinda had something else in mind,” Dean continues, “I, um, I was hoping that maybe you’d let me call you Mommy.”

“Mommy?” you ask, pulling away from Dean in surprise. That was the last thing you expected him to ask for. Dean looks mortified, his cheeks bright pink.

“I - I shouldn’t have asked,” Dean says as he moves to the edge of the bed, “It’s weird, I know. I didn’t really expect you to say yes, I don’t know why I even asked.” He slips from the bed and heads towards the door.

“Dean, wait,” you plead, but he doesn’t listen. You didn’t mean to embarrass him or make him feel uncomfortable, but his request had shocked you. “Dean, come back,” you shout, but he’s already disappeared down the hall. You grab Dean’s robe and pull it over your naked body, tying it around you before chasing after him. After some searching, you find him sitting in the living room, rubbing his face between his hands. “Dean, what’s wrong?” you ask as you move to sit next to him on the sofa.

“Nothing,” he answers, “I shouldn’t have brought it up, I know it’s weird.” He hides his face behind his hands as he places his elbows on his knees.

“Dean, Baby, it’s not weird,” you assure him, “Ok, maybe I was a little shocked at first, I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing, but I don’t think it’s weird.”

“You don’t?” Dean asks, tilting his head to look at you through his fingers.

“Unh-uh,” you tell him, coaxing his fingers from his face. Leaning in, you kiss his cheek before kissing along his jaw. When your lips reach his ear, you whisper, “Come back to bed Baby Boy, let Mommy take care of you.” Dean’s breath hitches as you draw his earlobe out between your teeth.

“Y-you’d do that?” Dean asks, shifting on the sofa.

“Anything for my good little boy,” you answer. Dean groans, palming himself through his pants. You’d barely begun and he was already getting hard for you.

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Dean says, “If you don’t want to I mean.”

“I want to,” you assure him, “Come back to bed with me, let Mommy give you everything you need.” You stand from the couch and take Dean’s hand. He easily follows you as you lead him back to the bedroom. Reaching the bedroom, you close the door and place your back against it. “I want you to take the rest of your clothes off for me, ok Baby Boy?” you ask rather than demand, unsure of how dominant he wanted you to be.

“Yes Mommy,” he answers, quickly pushing down his pants and boxers.

“Good boy,” you praise, becoming more confident in the dominant role, “Now lie down on the bed.” Dean does as you instruct, making himself comfortable on the bed. His hard cock rests against his abdomen and drips precum against his skin. He wraps his hand around his cock and strokes himself as he watches you untie the sash of your robe and let the clothing drop to the floor, revealing your naked body.

“Mommy, I need you, please,” he moans as you make your way onto the bed and lie down beside him. You lie on your side, propping yourself up on one elbow so that you hover above him.

“I’m right here Baby Boy,” you tell him, “Let Mommy help you with that.” You let your free hand slide down his chest and abdomen.

“Please Mommy,” Dean begs.

“Keep your hands on the bed,” you instruct, deciding to take a little more control. Dean reluctantly lets go of his cock. You wait until his hands are on the bed before wrapping your hand around his cock. “You’re a big boy aren’t you?” you tease as you slide your thumb across his slit and collect the precum that’s beaded there.

“Oh, Mommy,” he groans as you stroke him slowly, twisting your wrist as you move your hand up and down his shaft. His hands fist in the sheets as his hips buck up from the bed, pushing his cock into your hand.

“I bet you wish my hand was Mommy’s tight little pussy don’t you?” you ask, squeezing his cock lightly.

“Yes Mommy, please,” Dean begs.

“Tell me what you want Baby Boy,” you demand as you lean down to press kisses against his neck.

“I want to cum inside you Mommy,” he answers, “Please let me cum inside you.”

“That’s a good boy,” you praise, “Tell Mommy how badly you want it.” You shift down the bed, kissing his chest and abdomen as you move to settle between his legs.

“Please Mommy,” Dean begs as you go, “I need you to make me cum. You make me so hard it hurts Mommy, I need you to make it better. Make me cum inside you, please.”

“Oh, Baby,” you say as you lean down, your lips mere centimeters from his cock, “I do love to hear you beg.” You give him a wicked smile before you close the distance, placing butterfly kisses along his shaft.

“Please Mommy,” he moans, his hips lifting from the bed as his hands pull at the sheets. You chuckle as he squirms. “I need you Mommy,” Dean groans, his cock throbbing in your hand. You leave a long lick up the underside of Dean’s cock before leaving kitten licks against his tip. Pressing a kiss to his slit, you hum at the salty taste of his precum. “Oh please,” Dean begs, “Mommy please.”

You look up at him through your lashes as you wrap your lips around his tip and suck lightly. Dean’s hand leaves the sheets and fists into your hair. You instantly let his tip fall from your lips as you pull away. “Am I going to have to punish you?” you ask, “I told you to keep your hands on the bed.”

“Sorry Mommy,” Dean says as he disentangles his hand from your hair. You wait for him to place his hand back on the bed before you press your tongue flat against his tip, making him moan.

“That’s better,” you tell him as you stroke his length up and down, his cock throbbing in your hand, “Be a good little boy and Mommy will give you everything you want.” You wrap your lips around him and take as much of him into your mouth as you can, keeping your hand wrapped around the rest.

“Yes, Mommy please,” Dean moans, tugging at the sheets. You bob your head, hollowing your cheeks around his throbbing cock. His hips buck up from the bed, chasing his orgasm. You splay your free hand across his lower abdomen and press down just enough to keep him against the bed. Watching him through your lashes, you see him propped up on his elbows, his eyes stay locked on your lips sliding up and down his length. His tongue flicks out, wetting his lips before he draws the bottom one between his teeth. “Mommy, I’m close” he moans, his cock twitching hard as you swirl your tongue around his tip before bobbing your head again, “Mommy, yes!”

Dean’s head tips back and a loud groan escapes his lips as his cock pulses, spilling his cum against your tongue. “Oh fuck,” he moans as you work him through his orgasm, drinking down every last drop of his cum. You bring your hand down against Dean’s thigh as you let his cock fall from your lips.

“That’s a big boy word,” you accuse, “I thought you were going to be good for me.”

“I am good Mommy,” Dean promises, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s my good little boy,” you praise as you crawl above him. You praise him as you kiss your way up his body, telling him how perfect he is and what a good boy he’s being.

“Please Mommy,” Dean begs as you kiss his neck and shoulder.

“Please what Baby Boy?” you ask.

“May I taste you?” Dean asks.

“You wanna eat Mommy’s pussy?” you ask, smirking as Dean nods his head eagerly. “You want to make me feel good don’t you?” you ask.

“Yes Mommy,” Dean responds, “I want to be your good little boy.”

“Ok,” you tell him, “Why don’t you show Mommy just how good you are.” In an instant, Dean grabs you by the hips and flips you so that you’re lying flat against the bed. You’re about to chide him, but you decide against it as Dean sucks your nipple between his lips, kneading your neglected breast in his hand. “Oh, Baby,” you moan as he licks and sucks, your back arching towards him. Dean kisses his way down your body, worshiping each inch of you with his lips and hands.

“I love you Mommy,” Dean mumbles against your stomach, “You’re so beautiful.” His lips move lower, brushing your clit before moving to kiss your thigh. He presses your legs apart and settles between them before looking up at you. You watch him as he leaves a long lick up your pussy lips before sucking your clit between his lips.

“Oh Dean,” you moan, “You’re such a good boy.” Dean’s hands slip beneath your ass and lift you from the bed, pulling you closer to him.

“You taste so good Mommy,” Dean mumbles against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. He hums as he sucks your folds between his lips.

“Oh Baby Boy,” you moan, “You make me so wet.” You draw your lip between your teeth as he licks, kisses, and sucks. You pussy aches with need. Reaching down with one hand, you thread your fingers into his hair, tugging as you direct him where to go next. “I want you Baby,” you moan, “Make me cum around your tongue.”

Without hesitation, Dean teases your folds apart and obediently delves his tongue into your pussy. His hands hold you up, encouraging you to ride his tongue as he swirls it inside you. You moan and writhe as he eats you out.

“That’s it Baby Boy,” you praise, “Oh, Dean.” You moan loudly as he nudges your clit with his nose. “Such a good boy,” you tell him, “Make Mommy cum around your tongue.” Dean groans against you as he rocks his hips against the bed, seeking friction for himself. “Make me cum and I’ll ride that thick cock of yours,” you promise, “I’ll make you cum inside my tight, wet pussy. That’s what you want isn’t it? To fill Mommy’s cunt with your cum?” Dean hums against you in affirmation.

You moan as he works you closer and closer to climax. The knot in your stomach pulls tighter and tighter as Dean swirls his tongue inside you, his nose nudging your clit. He knows you’re close. His fingertips dig into your skin as he pulls you closer, burying his face between your legs. “That’s it Baby Boy,” you praise him as he works you closer and closer, your walls growing tight around his tongue, “Make Mommy cum.” Your hand fists in his hair as he hits the perfect spot, sending you over the edge. “Dean!” you cry out, your walls clamping down around his tongue. He works you through your orgasm, lapping up everything you have to give him.

“I love the way you taste Mommy,” Dean hums against you, “I need you, you make me so hard.”

“Come here Baby Boy,” you say as you come down from your high. You card your fingers through his hair as he looks up at you with lust filled eyes. Dean places you back against the bed before crawling above you.

“I need you Mommy, please,” Dean begs, his hips rocking against you and his hard cock prodding your thigh. You wrap a leg around his waist and flip him over so that he’s flat on the bed with you above him.

“Tell Mommy what you want,” you prompt as hover above him, leaning down to kiss his chest.

“I want you Mommy,” Dean answers, licking his lips as he tries to grind himself against you.

“You can do better than that Baby Boy,” you chide, pulling away and denying him the friction he seeks. You sit up above him, placing your hands on his lower abdomen in an attempt to keep him still. At the same time, you rock your hips down just enough to brush his throbbing cock with your dripping folds, the feeling making his cock twitch.

“Please Mommy, stop teasing,” Dean groans as he squirms beneath you, his hands pulling at your thighs, “I need to be inside you, need to feel you wrapped around my cock.”

“That’s my good little boy,” you praise as you reach between the two of you and wrap your hand around his cock.

“Mommy, please,” he begs, “Mommy, I need - oh!” Dean groans as you sink down onto him slowly, taking him in inch by throbbing inch. His fingertips dig into your thighs as you settle down onto him.

“Oh, Baby Boy,” you moan, loving the feeling of Dean stretching and filling you, “You feel so good. You’re so hard for me.”

“Please Mommy, I need you to move,” Dean begs, his voice desperate.

“Don’t worry Baby Boy,” you tell him, “Mommy’s going to take very good care of you.” Bracing both hands against his chest, you begin moving your hips up and down, sliding his cock in and out of you over and over again.

“Oh Mommy,” Dean moans for you, “You feel so good.” His hands slide up to your hips and just rest against them, he knew who was in control.

“You like that don’t you?” you ask as you sit up straighter, “Like having Mommy ride your big, thick cock?”

“Yes Mommy,” Dean answers obediently, his eyes watching his cock slide in and out of you. You let your hands slide down his body and up yours, stopping to squeeze your breasts before slipping your fingers into your hair.

“Oh Baby,” you moan, your walls fluttering around his cock as you ride him harder and faster, “I love the way your cock feels inside me.” Dean’s hands slide up your body slowly, as if he’s asking for permission and you make no move to stop him. His hands stop when they reach your breasts, kneading them and rolling your nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Dean draws his bottom lip between his teeth and groans, his head tipping back as his cock twitches hard inside you.

“I’m close Mommy,” Dean groans.

“I know Baby,” you tell him, “So am I, but you’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to, do you understand?”

“I need to cum Mommy, please,” Dean begs.

“Hold on Baby,” you tell him, “Wait for Mommy, ok? I want us to cum together.” Dean’s jaw clenches tight as he tries to hold on, but he nods in understanding. “That’s my good boy,” you moan, your hands finding their way back to his chest as you lean down over him. The angle has him hitting your g-spot with perfection. “Oh, right there Baby Boy,” you moan as you ride him. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and threatens to snap. “Cum for me Baby Boy,” you instruct, “Cum in Mommy’s pussy.” You sink down onto him hard and the feeling makes you cum. You cry out as your walls clamp down around him, your body shuddering with the intensity of it.

“Oh, Mommy, yes!” Dean cries out, a look of pure pleasure across his face. Dean’s hands find their way to your hips again and his fingers digging into your skin. His cock pulses, spilling his cum deep inside you, the feeling prolonging your orgasm.

“Fuck, that’s it Baby Boy,” you praise as you place your elbows to either side of his head and kiss his cheek, “Fill Mommy with your cum.” You continue riding him, milking him for everything he’s worth, his cum slipping out of you and dripping down your thigh.

“Mommy,” Dean groans, his muscles going lax. You press your lips to his, carding your fingers through his hair as the rocking of your hips slows to a stop. Dean’s arms slip around you, holding you close. You praise him with each kiss and Dean worships you as he slides his hands over your skin. When you’ve both recovered from your orgasm, you move from his lap and settle down beside Dean, his head coming to rest against your breast as you wrap your arms around him.

“Was that what you wanted?” you ask, a little unsure of yourself.

“You were perfect,” Dean answers, looking up at you with a smile, “Thank you.” You card your fingers through his hair and lean down to kiss him.

“You’re welcome,” you answer, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“You did like it too right?” Dean asks, concern in his voice.

“Yeah,” you answer, “I did. Maybe we can try it again sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Dean says, “But maybe first you could tell me one of your kinks and we could try it.”

“You want to?” you ask.

“Absolutely,” Dean answers enthusiastically.

“Well, if you insist,” you answer with a playful grin.


End file.
